The invention relates to a conductor-connecting element for the connection of electrical conductors, preferably for conductors with large conducting cross-sections.
A conductor-connecting element of this kind is used for the separable connection, which is to be performed in a rapid and simple manner, of electrical conductors to electrical insulation displacement contacts.
From EP 554 810 A2, an electrical plug connector for connecting insulated electrical conductors is known, in which the electrical conductors are pushed into bores in a conductor-guiding element which have a double deflection, and contact with the said conductors is made within the deflection by means of insulation displacement terminals.
In the known connections using insulation displacement terminals, the fact that simple insulation displacement contacts are able to transmit only limited current intensities because of the small areas of contact between the electrical conductors and the narrow cutting edges of the contacts, has an unfavorable effect.
The underlying object of the invention is therefore to construct a conductor-connecting element of the initially mentioned type to the effect that a simple fitting and connection of electrical conductors is made possible, which is-so capable of transmitting high currents.
This object is achieved through the fact that a connecting body is provided in which a U-shaped conductor-receiving chamber is constructed, that a threaded bore into which a clamping screw can be screwed is provided in the said connecting body, that the connecting body is provided with at least one insulation displacement terminal, and that an electrical conductor which is placed in the conductor-receiving chamber is pressed into the said conductor-receiving chamber by the said clamping screw when the latter is screwed in, the insulation displacement terminal severing the sheathing of the electrical conductor and the said conductor making contact electrically with the insulation displacement terminal.
The advantages obtained with the invention consist, in particular, in the fact that a conductor-connecting element with an insulation displacement arrangement of double design can be loaded with substantially higher current intensities, the said insulation displacement terminals being disposed symmetrically to the clamping screw which is disposed centrally between them.
Furthermore, insulation displacement-type contact-making guarantees more reliable electrical contact-making, which requires only low actuating forces, even in the case of fairly large cable cross-sections.
In addition, because of the open type of construction of the conductor-connecting element, in which the point of contact-making can be directly inspected, a simple visual check concerning the state of contact-making between the insulation displacement terminal and the electrical conductor is of advantage.
An advantageous further development of the invention results from the use of a clamping screw with a pressure piece which does not rotate and which presses the electrical conductor into the insulation displacement terminals, the frictional forces on the sheathing of the electrical conductor which otherwise still additionally occur because of the rotating clamping screw, being avoided.